I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)
"I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)" is Baby Sinclair's personal anthem, written for the Dinosaurs album Big Songs. A music video appeared on Dinosaurs, closing out the third season episode "Little Boy Boo" as a stand-alone segment. Baby interrupts the DTV host in order to perform his own number. He sings his own praises and explains why it is compulsory to love the baby. A dinosaur rock band provides back up, and the rest of the Sinclair Family appear fleetingly. Also featured is a caveman guitar group reminiscent of . In addition to appearing in the home video releases of "Little Boy Boo," the music video was included on the 1993 Dinosaurs video collections I'm the Baby! and Don't Cross the Boss. A shortened version also appeared on various Disney/Touchstone videos in 1993 as a preview for the Dinosaurs tapes. Minnie's Cooking Party Time In 1997, the song was brought to Tokyo Disneyland with brand new lyrics as part of the daytime Toontown show Roger Rabbit's Toontown Hour (ロジャーラビットのトゥーンタウンアワー). Here, Minnie Mouse excitedly sings about cooking dishes such as cheeseburgers, cheese crackers, cheese-chip cookies and cheese cupcakes. Lyrics Original= I'm the baby, gotta love me Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly 'Specially when I hit my daddy with a frying pan WHACK (Earl: "Fran!") I'm the baby, gotta love me First I whack you, then you shove me Flying 'cross the room, I like it! Again! Mama says it's too much sugar Daddy is all perplexed A-B-C-D-E-F, Gee, you never know what I'm gonna do next! (Earl: "FRAN!!!!") Wanna see me make a rocket? Watch me put her tail in a socket She lights up like a Christmas tree (Ethel: "Don't try this at home!") Whee! I'm the baby and you gotta love meeeeeeee Everybody! I'm the baby, gotta love me Big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly Don't you think that every home should have one of me? (Or three!) I say... Jump on the bed, hit my daddy on the head Run around the house when they tell me not to I take every chance to make a poop in my pants But I'm the baby, and you got to Ra-ta-ti-ra-ba-ba-loo-boo-doop-doo-doo-boop Yeah! Yoo-too doo doo da-da-deep Ta-da-ba-da-ba-deep-ba-doop-ba-doo-doo-doop I'm the baby, gotta love me Don't you wish there were more of me? Daddy, Mother, brother, sister I'm the greatest baby in prehistor'! I'm the baby and you gotta love I'm the baby and you gotta love I'm the baby and you gotta love me Gotta love me! |-|Roger Rabbit's Toontown Hour= Minnie: ようこそ みなさん 私と つくりましょう ララララ 楽しい "Cooking Time" みんなで つくりましょう おいしい お料理 ララララ 私の "Cooking Time" 心は ウキウキ 何をつくろうかしら? 愛情いっぱい あなたのために つくりましょう チーズバーガーにチーズのクラッカー チーズチップクッキーに チーズたっぷりのカップケーキ チェダーチーズ!チーズいっぱいのメニュー!! Minnie and Chorus: 私の "Cooking Party Time" みんなで つくりましょう おいしい お料理 ララララ 私のクッキングタイム そう メニューを 決めたら エプロン つけて 準備が できたら さあ 始めましょう 何でも 食べよう さあ つくりましょう みんなで いっしょに "Cooking Time" Chorus: 楽しい ひととき 幸せ　運ぶわ 誰もが　笑顔で おいしい 時間 Minnie and Chorus: みんなで つくりましょう 仲良く つくりましょう 楽しい "Cooking Party Time" Minnie: Party time! Notes *Stuart Pankin, the voice of Earl Sinclair, wrote the song's lyrics. Category:Songs Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Music Videos Category:Songs from theme park attractions